


Tea?

by Amaryllis (Nelioe)



Series: the fluffy life of Fili and Kili [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Fíli, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fili to the rescue, Fluff, Fíli Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Omega Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Amaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning Fili is in love with Kili's smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).



> You asked for their first meeting and here it is! I hope you like it!

 

 

They met at the university. They didn’t study the same subject. Fili was tackling business studies to inherit the company of his uncle one day, a steady medium-sized company. He… Fili had no idea what _he_ did. He saw him often with his friends in the canteen of the university and sometimes spotted him in the library. Fili didn’t know much about him, but he knew that he was crushing hard on that bright smile the brunet so often carried around. It was contagious even though Fili hadn’t talked to him.

The urge to go over just to say ‘hi’ got stronger with every day, but so far Fili had managed to contain it. There was no use in making a fool out of himself, an omega like the smiling brunet could do so much better than him.

Fili was rather quiet, had only a few friends – none of them studying at the same university as him, which was how he found himself more often than not alone, – didn’t go to the weekly parties everyone seemed to organise at one point and felt slightly attached to his ugly glasses. Not that he thought them ugly in particular, but they weren’t what others would call trendy. The frame he was wearing might be considered old and ugly, but it had never let him down, never broken like all the modern-ones seemed to do. Should Fili ever feel like getting rid of them, it would only be in favour for contact lenses.

The next time he went to the library the brunet was already there, only two tables away from where had taken what felt like the last free seat in the whole library, at the end of the term every student suddenly seemed to remember that there even was a library, when in the weeks prior the building looked pretty deserted. The stuff he was working on felt strangely easy, when all he needed to motivate himself to keep going was to shoot a glance at the brunet.

Unfortunately he was able to finish everything faster than ever and was now good to go, the brunet, however, seemed still busy. Fili could’ve sat here and watched him forever… but that would be creepy… yeah… time to go.

He was just about to pack up when he noticed Legolas heading purposefully towards the omega. Fili swallowed down a lump of rejection beginning to form in his throat. Just the sight of him seemed to confirm Fili’s thoughts, Legolas was far more suited for the brunet.

The blond’s father was the holder of Mirkwood Industries, a huge enterprise with companies all over the world. Once Fili’s family had been their biggest competitor, before Thorin’s grandfather had ruined the company with his greed. The following years Thrain and Thorin had tried to rebuild what was lost. But the competition was hard and nobody was waiting for a small company to grow again when there were so many more influential options. Therefore it didn’t matter how hard Thorin worked, the business would never reach its former glory again, at least not without a great amount of luck.

And even though this was a university and not the economic world and most people here thankfully didn’t behave like school children anymore, following the coolest kid everywhere, it was still impossible to deny that Legolas was popular. His name, his money, his charisma… it opened new doors to him others could only dream of. And if he wanted something, then he got it. Perhaps he and the brunet were even a couple and Fili just hadn’t noticed it, because he only saw his crush then and again in the canteen and library.

Fili grimaced at the thought, it was time to go.

“Hey, Kili!”

Legolas voice drifted to him, far too loud for a library and causing heads to turn with annoyance, though Fili could watch how quickly this emotion disappeared, as soon as the other students recognised Legolas. Well, at least Fili finally knew the brunet’s name. A small win for a great loss.

“Do you have already plans for the evening?”

“Why?” Kili asked and a quick glance to them told Fili the brunet was gazing at Legolas with a hint of suspicion on his features.

“I want to take you out,” Legolas replied, leaning closer into Kili’s personal space. “You know? Like a date.”

Fili felt like gagging at spotting this arrogant smile. Legolas had probably a bit too often gotten what he wanted to act as slimy as he was doing right now.

“I think I will pass,” the brunet answered dryly, sending a spark of satisfaction through Fili’s veins.

At the other seats people had started whispering as the blond was snubbed by Kili. Legolas seemed taken aback for a moment, before he leaned even closer, causing the brunet to shift backwards with his chair.

“Oh, come on now! Why not? Give me one good reason!”

“Perhaps because you act like an arsehole,” Fili mumbled under his breath, shoving his stuff into his bag and heading towards the two of them. Perhaps Legolas would realise that Kili had no interested in his approaches when someone backed the omega up.

“Because I’m already dating somebody else,” Kili voice reached his ears by the time Fili was nearly standing beside them.

It cost all of his willpower to walk on, to not stop dead in his tracks with shock and look as rejected on the outside as he felt inside. He had no reason to feel like this. He didn’t really know Kili after all, just had fallen in love with his smile. It wasn’t like that gave him any claim. It still hurt, because it crushed all the hopes he hadn’t dared to nurse, but hadn’t been able to suppress nonetheless.

He would just casually walk by and pretend he hadn’t noticed what was going on, he could feel sorry for himself when he was at home, save from prying eyes.

“Who are you seeing?” Legolas demanded to know, obviously still not ready to give up.

And just when Fili was about to walk past them, a hand suddenly sneaked into his, causing him to stop with surprise.

“Him,” Kili said with so much confidence even Fili couldn’t hear the lie in his voice.

Staring at the brunet in disbelief he couldn’t miss the pleading glance directed at him even if he had tried.

“Him?” Legolas sounded almost scandalised.

 “Is there a problem?” Fili wondered.

“You could do so much better.”

“I think I’m doing pretty great, actually,” Kili said, head held high, before he began shoving his laptop and books into his bag. The intrusive blond still seemed to try to find the perfect response, but he didn’t even come close to opening his mouth to utter anything, for Kili got up from his seat and gave Fili a little peck on the lips. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting. Let’s go before they cancel our reservation.”

Fili blushed furiously as he nodded and allowed Kili to intertwine their fingers and pull him away from the tables. Leaving a shocked Legolas and a vigorously whispering crowd of students behind.

Only in the safety of the staircase Kili dared to let go of Fili’s hand, leaning heavily against the wall and taking a deep breath. Fili stood worriedly by his side, unsure if his touch would be welcome should he try to comfort the brunet. The decision was taken from him, though, for merely a few heartbeats later Kili had composed himself and gifted Fili one of his wonderful little smiles.

“Thank you so much for helping me out there. And I’m sorry for the kiss, it just needed to look believable.”

Fili didn’t dare to mention that the kiss hadn’t been unwelcome. Not yet at least, way to look like a creep.

“You are welcome. He should’ve simply respected your decision.”

“Yeah…, still, not everyone would’ve helped me. Not when it’s the _oh so fabulous_ Legolas.” The roll of his eyes caused Fili to chuckle, soon joined by Kili’s soft giggling. “Seriously, thank you. Can I invite you to a coffee? I really owe you one.”

If he wasn’t feeling so ridiculously happy at the moment, his mind might have had a hard time comprehending that he was actually talking to Kili. This knowledge was probably going to hit him with the force of a truck once they departed.

“Nah, I don’t drink coffee, but a tea would be nice,” he winked at Kili.

“Oh, thank God! Finally a sane one! I tell you, I’m going crazy here with all those coffee-junkies,” the brunet cried theatrically.

Fili laughed softly. Oh, he understood. Coffee seemed to be the only thing the students here consumed. In the morning, at lunchtime, in the evening, always coffee. Knowing Kili wasn’t one of those people made him even more likeable.

“I feel you. I don’t get why they all haven’t died of a heart attack yet.”

They grinned at each other.

“So… tea?” Kili asked shyly.

“Tea,” Fili confirmed and together they continued their way up the stairs.

“Oh, I don’t even know your name!” Kili suddenly gasped, right at the moment they were leaving the staircase. “I’m Kili, by the way.”

“Fili,” the blond replied.

Kili’s eyes went comically wide at that, before he chuckled once more.

“Just how are the odds?” He wondered to no one in particular.

The odds were pretty much in the blond’s favour, Fili would argue.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I'm kind of undecided if I should post the next stories in this series individually like the other three or if I should perhaps create a one-shot collection to upload them in it. What would you prefer?  
> And if you want to read something in particular for this series you can tell me (at least if it is mostly fluffy) and I would try to write it, for I'm still craving fluff.


End file.
